


La Cuna Del Toro

by NewSalt



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, F/M, Harems, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewSalt/pseuds/NewSalt
Summary: On a southern island few have heard of, the rich businessmen of Remnant have created their own little tropical paradise. In the off-season it is used to shelter their lethargic trophy wives, dispassionate mistresses and spoiled daughters from public life, leaving them all isolated and alone.Pyrrha is one of the very few people who have knowledge of this place, and though Jaune is oblivious, she plan for a vacation.





	1. Arrival

  
  
“Are you alright Jaune?” Pyrrha put down her magazine, never surprised by all the new ways Jaune found to hurt himself. “It’s okay Pyr, just some -ah- coffee”.  
  
Pyrrha shook her head and pressed a button, immediately a stewardess appeared with her arms full of towels. “We’re actually traveling on first class for a chance. Might as well make use of it.” Pyrrha took one of the towels and gingerly started to stroke his chest, the liquid still hot under her hands.  
  
“I know Pyrrha, it’s just so new to me.” Jaune tried to apologize, but Pyrrha stopped him. “I know, but there’s no reason to hesitate because of that”. She pressed a little harder against his chest, making sure to swipe off all the liquid. “You have changed quite a lot since I met you… not enough to become a different person, but you should still try to trust your instincts more often.” She thought about her owns distinct for a second, pressing even harder against his chest. He had changed so much, and it was making so many things so increasingly difficult, but she still had to wait a little more. Just a little. Pyrrha pressed the button again, and the stewardess came back to get the towels. “Also, we’ll soon be there, so you should try to get ready for the landing.”  
  
“Already?” Jaune exclaimed, he looked out the window and saw the ocean beneath them had parted ways for a large dune of sand. The lush vegetation on top adored the white shores as a crown and obscured all the clusters of urban development beneath it. “Can you see it?” Pyrrha leaned against Jaune, carefully resting her head on his shoulder. “It’s supposed to lie at the west end of the island.”  
  
Jaune looked closer and saw a strange bright light. It looked like a small pearl from this height.  
  
Pyrrha wrapped her arms around him, she was sure the next few weeks were going to make for a fun vacation. It would, after all, be the best way for him to learn to trust his instincts. One hand had already begun to betray own her intentions and strayed downwards to his thighs, his shirt still felt wet. To trust his desires. The speaker announced it was time to fasten the seatbelts for the plan was about to land.  
  
“We might be later for dinner” Pyrrha whispered to Jaune when the taxi finally arrived at the hotel. The orange hue of the evening was subsiding from the sky, very soon it would all be dark.  
  
“Where do you want me to park?” the taxi driver asked with a grin. The parking lot in front of the entrance was huge, which is why it also seemed odd that there almost were no cars around. Only one or two cars were parked at the far end of the lot, and it looked like delivery trucks as well. “Just set us off at the entrance.” Was Pyrrha’s response.  
  
The hotel looked like everything Jaune had dreamed of when Pyrrha said “luxury resort”. A huge white villa flanked with Roman columns and large French doors, the façade illuminated with amber torches. Rococo details braided with slick clear lines of minimal design, the anachronism of the architecture recalling both past and future elegance. Behind the building he could skim the edges of the ocean.  
  
It was a resort of immense splendor, but there was still one thing that felt slightly weird to Jaune.  
  
“Pyr… don’t you think this place feels slightly… deserted. I mean, it doesn’t look like there’s anyone else here.” Almost immediately after he said this, they were passed by two ladies in evening gowns hurrying into the vestibule. One of them reminded him a lot of Coco for some reason he could not specify.  
  
“No don’t worry, it’s just because we are arriving in the middle of dinner time, which is also why we need to hurry too.” Pyrrha said while taking the luggage out of the car. Jaune helped her carrying it out, and when they had collected all their belongings the taxi drove off, leaving them alone.  
  
“Okay, let’s just check in first.” Jaune said as they walked towards the entrance. “That has already been taken care of, we just need to leave the suitcases in the hall, then they’ll bring it to our room for us later”.  
  
Jaune did not stop thinking this was weird, but he would also not start doubting Pyrrha, so he just nodded his head and followed.  
  
When they arrived at the restaurant they found out it was not too late to order, so Pyrrha could relax again. Most of the other guests had already left, which added to a chill and quiet atmosphere. The sound in the room was further dampened by large scarlet velvet curtains that hung around walls and thick maroon carpets that covered the floors.  
  
“wow Pyrrha, this place really looks fancy.” Jaune exclaimed as soon as they had sat down at the table. “This looks like a place for billionaires and movie stars.”  
  
Pyrrha giggled a little at his remarks. “well Jaune, you forget I am kind of a star, though more an athletic star than an actor… I’ve been invited here before to lots of sporting events and photoshoots.”  
  
“So now you just have your own personal season pass with your own personal exclusive room? Pyrrha that’s completely royal!” Jaune exclaimed even louder.  
  
“Oh, I don’t know about that, actually it’s-“ Pyrrha was cut short when the waitress suddenly arrived, a tall woman in a dark suit. Stilettoes breaking the masculine mien, but all accommodatingly opposing.  
  
“Hello again miss Nikos, what would you like today? - oh and you have brought a guest?” As soon as she saw Jaune she quickly took her hand up and covered the lower half of her face, making sure to cover for any hint of a rose blush that might appear. “A young man? Your husband or fiancé perhaps?”.  
  
“Hey Myrna. This is my boyfriend Jaune, we are going to spend our vacation here together.” Pyrrha answered cheerfully.  
  
“I see.” See continued without looking at Jaune. “H-hh-he is rather cute, well, I mean- never mind. F-for today I would recommend the roasted chicken. A very delicious and healthy choice for dinner.”  
  
“Sounds good.” Jaune replied, oblivious to her reaction. “Yes, we’ll have that.” Pyrrha added, not oblivious but ignoring it.  
  
“Yes, okay, two chicken then…” Myrna mumbled before she quickly retreated into the kitchen.  
  
“wow Pyrrha, you even the know the staff’s names. You really keep surprising me.” Jaune said as soon as she had disappeared.  
  
“Well, it is kinda necessary when you stay here.” Pyrrha reached her hand out and Jaune gently took it. “You will see soon enough.”  
  
Jaune did not really think about that last remark, instead he just continued staring into Pyrrha’s eyes. Perhaps there were still some mysteries to be explained, but she just looked too beautiful to make him care. He was going to enjoy the evening, and the sight of his beautiful girlfriend.  
  
Afterward they were or more less stumbling down the corridors of the hotel. The trip had been long and Jaune was tired. Not fatigued. Tired of just admiring and watching his girlfriend. Gazing at her throughout the evening just reminded him how long it had been since they last were alone, since her last held her. Jaune did not really feel like suppressing any of his desires anymore and followed closely behind Pyrrha, as she guided him to their room. First, he tried to stroke her sides, before his hands moved down to lightly brush her ass. Pyrrha giggled but shook him off. “Jaune… you have to wait.”  
  
Jaune walked in front of her, slamming his arm against the wall, pushing her up against the door. Pyrrha could feel the excitement in him, and it delighted her to no end. How hard she had worked and how delightful the reward has been. He fixated his gaze on her like he was in trance. “Pyrrha… I can’t wait.”  
  
“Well, it looks like we are already here anyway.” Pyrrha bit the corner of her lips, she knew he was at his limits. She leaned up against him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, whispering. “Jaune… I just want you to know I’ve planned a present for you.”  
  
Jaune’s demeanor now faltered for the first time “…and I’ve forgotten to give you anything.”  
  
Pyrrha laughed softly. “It’s okay, it’s kinda a present for me too… what is important is you don’t hesitate when you receive it. Just follow your instincts and I’m sure you’ll do the right thing.” Jaune looked at her rather surprised now, but she just opened the door and disappeared inside. “Remember that and I’m sure everything will turn out great.”  
  
Jaune was dumbstruck for a moment but then hurried inside the apartment, and then he was first really struck with the sight of all the opulence in the room. It was a luxury suite with a clear view of the vast ocean, still illuminated by one dying flare of blood-red fire. Leather couches and oak furniture, there was even a flask of champagne in a silver ice bucket.  
  
Jaune had never even tried real champagne before, but when he took it up from the stand, he discovered it had already been opened.  
  
“Pyrrha, have you seen this-“ he called out, but was silenced when he heard voices coming from the bedroom, and it was not only Pyrrha’s voice. Jaune put down the bottle and slowly approached. The door was open, and he could see several shadows moving against the white walls, as well as hear several voices. Laughing. Giggling. He was nervous, but he did not want to waver at this point.  
  
When he stepped inside, he found Pyrrha sitting on the bed. Beside her were two girls Jaune had never seen before. Both lying down wearing tight negligees, clearly not shy from having Jaune watching their tight and toned bodies through the thin material.  
  
“There you are Jaune- I have some friends I would like to introduce you to.” She took her champagne glass and put it on the nightstand. “This is Josephine, we have done some modeling work together.” Pyrrha gestured towards the white-haired girl on her right. She turned around on the bed and smiled coyly at him.  
  
“And this is Sam” Pyrrha said as she stroked the back of the brown-haired girl to her left. “She used to be a photographer- we have also done modeling together.” Sam responded by sitting up and giving Pyrrha a less chaste kiss than the one Jaune had received just before, all while exposing all the many black strings on her back that kept together her gathers with the silk curtain.  
  
“Jaune… why don’t you come and lie next to us?” Josephine asked. “We will all like to get to know you better.”  
  
He looked at Pyrrha who just nodded in return. “It’s okay Jaune, just relax.”  
  
Jaune went over and lied next to her, he was unsure what to feel. It was a surprise he had not anticipated. He could not deny how erotic it felt, but also tinted by some weird… ambivalence. However soon Jaune found it difficult to focus when his views became obscured from Josephine almost shoving her massive tits into his face.  
  
“Pyrrha has told us so much about you. So many interesting accomplishments… we could hardly wait to meet you in person.” Sam then moved up to sit right next to him, both girls now smothering him. “But you must be so hot with that warm hoody on. Do you always wear that? It’s not good for such a hot climate as this.” Their hands soon found their way under the hem, lifting his shirt off him, teasing him with lingering touches all the way.  
  
From the small gaps of vision allowed in this process, Jaune could see Pyrrha had also begun stripping out of her armor. She was wearing her red lingerie today… another special gift that had been a present for him. She bent over to pick her discarded chest piece and Jaune was for a short moment given a clear view of how her thong accented her firm ass, before everything became black from his hoodie being pulled over his face.  
  
“Wow Jaune!” Josephine exclaimed. “Y-you can really see you t-t-train with Pyrrha.”  
  
Josephine just starred, but Sam did not hold back. She trailed her fingers through his abs, putting her hands against his impeccably hard chest. “Damn Jaune, you got to stop wearing that dumb thing here… you really want to show off this abs-solutely perfect body.” She shivered a bit as she trailed her finger all the way from his abdomen to his chest. Feeling every muscle taut and hard all the way up.  
  
Then Jaune suddenly felt another hand, this time resting on his crotch. “Yes, Jaune have trained very hard.” Pyrrha said, outlining a very prominent shape apparent in his pants. This being a very effectual gesture as both girls were gone within seconds, and now crawled down his legs.  
  
While they were busy undoing the belt, Pyrrha switched place and cuddled next to Jaune. “What is wrong darling? you seem so silent tonight.”  
  
“There isn’t anything wrong, this is just so sudden...” He whispered strained, his mind more occupied with the girls tugging at his jeans.  
  
“Jaune… you do remember that time with Yang, right?”  
  
“Yeah, but I thought that was just a very special birthday gift.”  
  
“Does your birthday normally last an entire month?”  
  
Jaune thought back, it was a wild time, so now it all seemed kind of hazy. He did remember fucking Yang over his desk with Pyrrha masturbating in the background, and waking up to the sight of both girls stuffing their mouth with this cock, and also having them stacked on top of each other while Blake…  
  
“WOW okay, this can’t be real!”. He was brought out of his reminisces by Sam clearly not having expected the size of the bulge in his underpants. “This has to be fake!” Jaune squirmed as she started stroking the massive outline too. Sam watched his reaction, which only confused her more. “What is this even? An eggplant? A Squash? Is it a part of your training to run around with vegetables in your pants?”  
  
Pyrrha did not comment, she watched Jaune with clear serenity in her face. Hugging him close to calm him. “It’s okay Jaune, I know it is very unexpected, but just trust your instincts and I’m sure it will be fine.”  
  
“Perhaps it’s real” Josephine suggested.  
  
“No way, it’ll have to be bigger than my entire arm if that was the case.” Sam retorted, still not convinced.  
  
“But you can see it’s throbbing.” Josephine pointed out.  
  
“If that was the case it would be impossible to do the stuff like Pyrrha said she do…” Sam gulped, now visibly nervous.  
  
Pyrrha laughed a bit, she started creeping down to girls who clearly lacked the confidence to proceed. She took Sam’s hands and placed it on the edge of Jaune’s boxers. “Why don’t you find out? It would after all be easy enough to prove.” Pyrrha dared, which emboldened Sam. She ripped them off easily enough, and Jaune’s mammoth cock immediately swung up and hit her on her face with a loud *thud*. His thick precum already leaking out, now filling her nose with their distinct salty smell.  
  
“Wow” was Josephine’s simple response to seeing the monstrous meat mallet, while Sam could only muster a low humming tune. Already feeling overpowered by his scent and feel, tentatively kissing the shaft with Pyrrha carefully supervising her every move.  
  
“That’s it you dirty slut.” She whispered into her ear. “You start slow and work your way down until you’re nothing but a cum craving whore.”  
  
Sam carefully adjusted her grip around him until her tiny mouth came to rest against the bulbous head of his cock, and for a moment she had to come to grasp with the impossibility of something that size going into her. Jaune watched with reserved anticipation as she began using her tongue to tease him, unsure how she was to progress.  
  
“HEY, don’t keep me out of this!” Josephine almost shouted as she pulled her short white hair back and took her place next to Sam. Furiously kissing and licking every inch from the base to tip to reclaim an equal position. Soon their two tongues met, which resulted in a rather sloppy kiss shared with Jaune in the middle. The head soon coated in both parties’ saliva, glistening with their shared spit.  
  
“Good girl” Pyrrha cooed as she likewise drove a few strands of hair back from Sam’s head.  
  
Sam tried, and in her first attempt she could hardly get it into her mouth. It seemed like he was going to break her jaw before she could begin to suck it properly. “Wow Jaune! how does Pyrrha even manage to do this? You have got to tell me your secret Pyr!”  
  
“Well, all it takes is some dedicated training.” Pyrrha said with her usual smile. Sam then made her second attempt, this time almost managing to take the whole tip, but before she could pull back, Pyrrha grabbed the back of her head and held her down. “Like a dedicated slut should just learn to breathe through her nose as she gets accustomed to swallowing her master’s cock.”  
  
Jaune would probably have objected to this more brutal teaching method, if it was not because he felt something so incredibly tight enveloping him. Her mouth was like a velvet holster, her tongue eagerly massaging every part that crossed it on its way down. That she was gagging and spluttering just made it even better. He clenched his hands around the bedsheet as his cock was forced into her inch by inch.  
  
“Sam is really learning fast.” Josephine giggled while she watched Sam’s eyes roll to the back of her head.  
  
“Yeah, and he hasn’t even gotten to her throat yet.” Pyrrha replied, still concentrated in ministration the right kind of guidance to make her suck it properly. “This might have taken us the whole week without some assistance.”  
  
Sam just gurgled incoherently. He wasn’t even halfway in and it still looked like she was about to choke. Pyrrha started to relinquish the grip, and Sam immediately sought upwards, but before she could gain her wanted mouthful of air, Pyrrha took her head again and stuffed it further down Jaune’s cock. Now creating a bobbing notion, like she was an empty fleshlight made to absorb a tree log.  
  
“Pyr I just had an idea!” Josephine suddenly erupted. “Wouldn’t it be fun if we made Jaune cum inside Sam’s mouth? I think it would be amazing to watch Sam struggle to swallow such a load!”  
  
“Yeah, I think it will help on those gag reflexes as well.” Pyrrha winked at Jaune, who had not really made much coherent noise since Sam’s training had begun.  
  
“Yeah. Hey Jaune! Could you cum inside Sam? I think that would be really fun!” Josephine clapped her hands joyfully.  
  
Jaune grunted in response, Pyrrha again pressed Sam to take it down her throat. Josephine now moved closer to the base and began stroking and kissing the remaining part of his cock. Her soft hands could not even reach all the way around, but she eagerly tried to smother it in as many kisses as she could.  
  
Between both Sam’s wet mouth and Josephine’s soft hands, Jaune felt himself pushed closer to the edge. Each part consuming his lust and passion, fueling the desire to finally unleash.  
  
“There you go you dirty slut.” Pyrrha finally made some headway, as his cock now intruded down Sam’s tonsils. It was an indescribable tight sensation that pushed away any reserve Jaune previously have had. He wanted this feeling all around him, and he wanted it now. With a deep groan, he swatted away Pyrrha’s hand and grabbed Sam himself, keeping her head in place as he gradually stuffed more cock into her. Forcing it further down.  
  
Sam loudly sputtered and gurgled all the while, each inch increasing the volume of her cries. Her mouth was covered and stuffed all the way down, so every word was minced into an incoherent mess. Next to her Pyrrha and Josephine was cheering her on, each closely anticipating Jaune finally erupting down her throat. All their voices filled the room with loud cheers, until Jaune finally managed to overpower them with one final roar.  
  
Sam went silent for an instant, it almost looked like she was about to lose conscious. Her face was cross-eyed and motionless. Then suddenly the entire head came flying off with one loud pop that echoed in the room. A white stream of goo followed as Jaune’s fountain of cum came streaming down, covering most of Sam’s face her chin, her neck, her chest, her bosom. She turned around and crashed down on the bed, her body glazed and with a dopey expressing in her eyes.  
  
“Master’s cum taste so good…”  
  
Pyrrha and Josephine were quickly around her, licking up every spare drop they could find.  
  
With Josephine licking and kissing every little exposed bit of Sam, and Pyrrha now cleaning his shaft using only her tongue, Jaune was left second guessing where these girls had gained such a taste for cum… well, he knew in Pyrrha’s case, but seeing Josephine cleaning away every remaining bit of thick gooey cream she could find on Sam’s body was mesmerizing.  
  
“You’re really amazing you know”. He could hear Pyrrha laughing as she crawled up towards him again, one hand gripping around his cock. A couple of hard jerks made him moan, the rushing blood was already rejuvenating the firmness in his veins. “Which is good, I would really hate to let our guests wait.”  
  
Pyrrha looked at Josephine, who was currently sharing a rather deep and passionate kiss with Sam. “Yeah, it’s true, you can really taste the salt.” She exclaimed joyfully, Sam still in a daze.  
  
While Sam went out to the bathroom to vomit out some of all the cum she swallowed, Josephine started to remove her white lace panties. Untying the garters, slowly pulling them away. She carefully laid down on the bed, resting her head on Pyrrha’s soft lap, while Jaune stood kneeling in front of her. A slight dread came over her, as now Jaune’s cock raised ever so dominantly above her. The sheer volume of it was bigger than anything she had ever thought she could use for sex…  
  
“Jau-ne… holy shit… you’re just so fucking big.” She quivered as Jaune bent down over her.  
  
Pyrrha calmly began combing her hair through her fingers. “It’ll be alright, you’ll get used to it very soon. Then it’ll only be pleasure.”  
  
Jaune lined himself with her entrance. His eyes were dark, coated with an indistinct savage like sheen. Josephine braced herself, knowing this might change her life. When he first started pushing it in, it felt like he was trying to break her apart. His cock slowly prying her open.  
  
“JAUNE! GOD! YOU’RE FUCKING HUGE!” Josephine gritted her teeth, every movement he made was rearranging some part of her internal anatomy, each thrust feeling like being hit by a car but leaving with pleasure. Pyrrha smiled as she looked down on the wild infuriated look in her eyes, she knew how impossible it would have been to properly prepare her for this part. She shifted her hands downwards and started untying the strings of the negligee, removing her bra and the vail completely. Leaving her exposed for Jaune.  
  
Jaune steadied himself, moving even closer to her. It had been a while since he was last allowed to rip apart a pussy so tight. Everything felt so insanely smooth, and he was not even halfway there yet. He embraced Josephine, putting one arm around her and another on her ample breasts. They were massive, felt soft like a marshmallow. He grabbed it a little tighter and she started moaning, then kissing them. Biting the skin, licking the nipple.  
  
“Big, big, big, big, HUGE, big, big-” Josephine kept repeating, quickly, slowly, loudly softly.  
  
Then, pressing further, his cock lodged itself so deep in her it reached a place the girl had never experienced before. It felt like pure bliss, his cock smashing against everything at once, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. Then he just pushed just a little further and it obliterated her world.  
  
“HOLY GOD, JAUNE! YOU’RE SO MUCH BIGGER THAN MY HUSBAND-”  
  
Jaune did not stop.  
  
He silenced her with a kiss. He broke her apart and kissed her with open mouth. Still small whimpers escaped as he continued to ram his cock into her, but with his tongue in her mouth too, he stifled most of the noise. Her eyes crossed and became blank. Now only Jaune and his massive cock existed.  
  
Jaune began moving faster, making her just more and more incoherent. She screamed his name, but each time he thrust into her, he made her change tune and pitch. He kept fucking her, making her voice dissolve into incoherent utterances of distorted vowels. Only very few times where she able to enunciate properly, and now it was solely in worship of his cock.  
  
Jaune loved it, loved hearing her cry and moan. As soon as he had finally built up a decent speed, he was going to stuff her properly.  
  
Josephine began looking more and more diluted. She crossed her legs around his back, clinging ever closer to him. “cum” She whispered in his ear. “I’m gonna- c-c-cum Jaune.” Jaune did not really take note of it, of course she was going to cum, what mattered most was when he was going to unload his gallons of sperm inside her. He grabbed her back, thrusting completely into her. His cock stretching from her pussy to her stomach and immediately she convulsed in spasms. Jaune felt like her entire abdomen clenched around his cock, forming the most tight, the most firm, the most taut feeling.  
  
Josephine was going limb for the orgasm, while Jaune was just coming close. He fucked her beaten pussy with a force that would put her kidneys in her stomach. It was so close, soon he would make her look nice and glazed too.  
  
“Jaune… you’re just so incredible…” Pyrrha’s voice sounded so soft and angelic.  
  
Jaune came, he grunted even more loudly as thick ropes of cum was pumped deep into Josephine. His cock convulsed several times, there were probably gallons of semen waiting to be dumped into her cunt. When he finally withdrew, he left her with a wide gaping hole filled to the brim with a thick creamy paste. Already spilling over and forming a little white cumfall.  
  
As he had finally managed to release all his energy out of his system, some of Jaune’s senses was now allowed to come back. He could feel that through a slight hint of guilt- this time it did actually look like he had managed to fuck someone unconscious. Not even Glynda was able to be subdued to such a degree… but he was relaxed when he saw her move. She opened her eyes and with a faint voice cried.  
  
“Master… please… again…” Pyrrha continued to hold her, looking at her with a serene smile. Nestling her on her thighs, calmly stroking her head.  
  
“You did good Jaune. I’m very impressed.” Pyrrha said. Jaune exhaled, sweaty and exhausted. It felt like the same kind of praise as when he would achieve victory in a spar session. He did feel tired and beaten like that too.  
  
Then he felt a pair of soft ample breast rubbing up against his back, in all their massive and squashy might, while a pair of arms also embraced him.  
  
“I saw everything Jaune. It was so wild! You looked like an animal! I’ve never seen anyone fuck like that and fuck a married woman like that too! Never Jaune! Please do me next, I beg you! I want the same! I want exactly the same you did to her, but to me now!”  
  
Sam leaned her head against his shoulder, making sure to cover his neck in subtle little kisses. Jaune was too surprised by this ambush to respond in anything but stuttering, but Pyrrha was already at his assistance, once again trailing her finger along his cock. The soft and wilting meat quickly gaining power and firmness under her touch.  
  
“I’m sure he will… and so much more you’ve yet to see.”  
  
In the tropics the night is never really black, the moon and the stars illuminate even the darkest of the hours, making sure the firmament never strays away from a dim marine blue color. The night is longer than the day, but not less subdued. Two hours after Jaune had filled up Josephine and Sam for the first time, he was not done fucking them. At this point he had filled every single one of their orifices to the point it looked like they were about to burst. Leaking cum from nose to ass.  
  
Jaune had stacked the two girls on top of each other. Sam on the bed, facing upwards. Josephine on top, drooling cum down Sam’s neck. Tits pressed against each other. Jaune kept shifting between ramming his cock into the one who seemed to have regained most sentience, though it did not look like this was the case for either of them. Neither was capable of making any intelligent sound, and Jaune could no longer distinguish whether or not the utterances they made begged for more or less. Both were coated in his cum, and the expression on their faces were cross-eyed and frenzied. He did not care for them either way. He was done when he was satisfied, and it looked like it was still going to take a while.  
  
Another load was dumped into Sam’s ass, and another gallon of thick cum spilled out around his cock.  
  
Pyrrha hugged Jaune tight, shaking with the motions of Jaune’s fucking. She leaned in and kissed him deeply. Their tongues meet and tasted each other. Passionately embracing while the girls moaned frantically in the background. Holding him tight, watching him move and feeling the dynamics of his motions.  
  
“I love you Jaune.” She said softly, but Jaune did not stop, and she loved that even more.


	2. The Swim

  
  
Jaune woke slowly. There was the most harrowing sensation surging through his body. It stunned gradually into his mind, the ache of some subdued relief rushing in his veins. He closed his eyes, letting his hands search for the origin of his pain. Moving down his chest, his abdomen- coming to rest at the top of his monstrous cock. The massive meat slab had already regained strength after last night, and now the morning wood was waiting impatiently to be released. Ready for Pyrrha to assist with the usual morning routine  
  
He began steadying his grip around the shaft, attempting to strangle away the sensation that had awoken him to such annoyance, when he started to notice the bustling inside the living room quarter next door. Jaune could see a red mane of hair walking around the room, packing a small gym back  
  
“Morng Pyrr-“ Jaune said, his voice unfamiliar dry and hoarse. He heard a loud yawn coming from the foot end of the bed. Sam had passed out at some point and was snoring peacefully now, only half entangled in the thin sheets. Meanwhile, Jaune noticed Josephine was also still there too, just completely obscured by the duvet. The girl was sleeping quietly underneath, clinging to his leg with her mouth pressed against his balls. Her breathing against his skin only sensitizing his desires, along with all the memories of how he just a few hours earlier had used her in all sorts of ways for that express purpose  
  
“Morning sleepy head.” Pyrrha went over to the bed and sat down next to him, carefully to not disturb any of the girls. She looked at him for a moment before putting a finger on his chin. With the morning light shining so bright, her eyes practically radiated with a powerful green sheen. “You were just absolutely fantastic yesterday.”  
Jaune smiled. It felt like he was about to explode with Josephine’s accidental kisses, but there was something more important in focus. Pyrrha pulled her finger down his neck, her gaze remaining on him. He considered saying something in return, but did not know what exactly would be appropriate, so he just kissed her  
  
Pyrrha smiled, he was always so sweet. She could not imagine anyone but Jaune being so sweet and caring. The girls had thick layers of his cum encrusted around their lips, and it would probably take some time before both regained their strength. She had really not undersold any single part when she told them about the experience with her boyfriend  
  
“Jaune I’m going out for a short morning swim now, but I’ll be back before breakfast. See you soon!”  
“Wait, Pyrrha!” Jaune said, thinking she could help him deal with his “pains” before, but she was already gone  
  
Jaune carefully removed Josephine from his leg. The girl rolled over with a quiet murmur and then continued to bubble in dreamland. As it looked like both girls were not going to wake up just yet, he might as well put off the dirty thoughts for now, so instead he got up and went to admire the penthouse view  
  
It was around nine o’clock, but the sun was already high in the sky. Outside the eternal blue ocean stretched around the confined white beach. Three palpable borders in the horizon divided sand, sea and sky with deep and intangible edges, each with their own bright and vivid shade  
  
Jaune looked back the girls, they had not moved much. Despite having spent the better part of the night fucking them mindless, he did not know them. He did not know when they would wake up or what they would say to him when they did. He jerked his cock lightly to settle the immense want that had not been dispelled yet. Perhaps it was better to clear his thoughts, rather than being faced with a far more awkward scenario  
  
He looked out again and saw the swimming pool that ran along the hotel. A marble basin, more opulent and extravagant than anything he had seen in Vale. It looked to be more than 50 meters wide and had an island with a fountain in the middle  
  
No people had arrived yet  
  
Jaune found his suitcase in the adjacent room and pulled out his trunks. Pyrrha had helped him modify them to make sure his special appendage would be… less noticeable, though it did not seem possible to erase every trace of it. He got a towel from the bathroom as well  
  
A swim with Pyrrha before breakfast was certainly going to clear his mind!  
When he arrived at the pool however, he did find it occupied, but not by Pyrrha  
  
At the very far end was a mature woman in a purple bikini. She was sunbathing calmly and alone, she did obviously not pay attention to him or anything else but remained focused on the silver screen in front of her. Jaune thought it impressive how he could see her bosom heave already at this distance, but he was not about to let that distract him  
  
Near him, at the edge of the pool, sat a younger blond-haired woman silently watching a very dark tanned woman swimming laps. Both were wearing very similar swimsuits. A tight one-piece with a unique snit that cut down the chest and first stopped under the stomach, exposing a ripped and toned abdomen for both girls  
  
Jaune watched the woman in the water for some time. She was very muscular and swam fast, only taking a few minutes to reach each end. He wondered if she could compete with Pyrrha. They both had excellent technique, so perhaps it was just a question of sheer strength. He could not tell just by looking, but he did suppose this girl looked bigger, but that might even be a disadvantage while swimming…  
The blond girl started giggling. Jaune only now noticed she was looking at him and probably looking at him looking at her friend  
  
Rather embarrassed, Jaune crept down the steel ladder into the water. He had been swimming with Pyrrha before. He had seen her make the most scintillating swan dives, but she had not taught him how to yet. Vertigo and anxiety always stifled him and made sure to make him into a complete mess before he hit the water, so he normally tried to avoid any springboard  
  
He knew how to swim however, and he could swim well  
  
One lap, two laps. Building up the pace, slowly warming up. Three laps, four laps. One by one going a little faster, soon just rushing through the water. From one end to the other, past the fountain in the middle. Submerged and then coming up for air in a steady rhythm  
  
Turning around at the next lap, he noticed the tanned women was right next to him. Pushing against the basin wall, she set off immediately, and Jaune watched how she within seconds were almost halfway across. Then he followed, launching himself across the water. Broad strokes, picking up speed  
  
When he reached the other end, she had already turned around and passed him. He hardly had the time to touch the marble edge, and she was already far ahead again. Now he really started to escalate the velocity of his movements  
  
After this lap, they finished at the same time, but the women did not stop. She made a freestyle flip and set off again. Jaune did not stop either, but he watched her first, which caused him to lose the second he had to his advantage. She already passed him when he first reached the fountain  
  
Jaune was not sure if he could win anymore, but he was going to try to attempt with all the energy still left in him. He hurried across, turned around as soon as he came close enough to the wall, and then leaped back in no less than ten strokes  
  
As soon as his hand hit the tiles, he stood up and gasped for air. This was not the kind of swimming Pyrrha had trained him for, and now it felt like his lungs had been pierced by steel barbs. It took about a minute or so before he could breathe normally, so he just stood and scouted for the tanned women who seemed to have disappeared  
  
It looked like the pool was completely empty now..  
  
Then he heard someone laugh. He looked up, and saw the tanned women holding hands with the blond women at the top of the marble wall  
  
“Was Pyrrha too busy to train her baby this morning?” The tanned women called down to him with a very distinctive exotic and melodic voice  
  
“How did you know I’m with Pyrrha…” Jaune hurried up from the pool and stood now face to face with her. She was tall… actually she might even be taller than Pyrrha. She had short raven hair and clear hazel eyes, clean brown skin and a short nose  
  
“OH, we’ve already heard of you…” The blonde woman answered, still laughing  
  
“you have? really-“ Jaune was suddenly struck by the memory of last night. It had not exactly passed quietly, and now the sly and mischievous tone made him suspect a kind of double-entendre. Inconspicuous passing by him to her own great amusement  
  
“My name is Alexandra by the way.” The tanned women stretched out her hand and Jaune shook it. It was firm and hard to the point of crushing his fingers. It was a great relief when her friend also wanted to shake hands but held him much more gently. “And my name is Heidi.”  
“I know Nicos very well, and it is clear she has been training you.” Alexandra talked while she and Heidi walked over to a little spar bath at the other side of the pool. “But you should always stick to the routine marked out by her and not aimlessly tire yourself out.”  
Jaune stood and watched them both submerge into the warm bubbling water. Alexandra sighed deeply as it relieved her sore muscles, while Heidi crept closer and cuddled next to her  
  
“You’re doing fine Jaune, though it does not look like Pyrrha has not done much to train your actual stamina.” Heidi said, still looking at him very amused. “If she is too occupied right now we don’t mind if you want to come and exercise with us, you’re welcome to join anytime you like.”  
Jaune was no less suspicious now and the specific phrasing made him wary. So much of this seemed to be an extension to all the weird stuff that happened yesterday, and the weird ending that did not actually make any sense. Heidi kept looking at him while playing with her hair, while Alexandra just gazed coldly into the distance. He did not want his more abrasive thoughts to call the shots, so he just nodded his head  
  
“Yeah, I’m good for now, so I’m just gonna head back.”  
“See you later then Jaune…” Was Heidi’s last word, then she turned her attention towards admiring her girlfriend  
  
Jaune headed back inside. On the way, he noticed the woman in the purple bikini had changed spot since he first saw her. Now she had moved her chair to a place with a much better view of the entire pool. Which might have been weird. Jaune was not sure. He would have to ask Pyrrha about all the weird stuff  
  
He hurried up to his room but found it completely empty. No Pyrrha… no Sam and Josephine either. The bed had been made and everything else cleaned up. Every trace had been washed away, and now everything looked exactly like an undisturbed hotel room  
  
Jaune took a very quick shower and changed back into his regular clothe. He would have to find Pyrrha. She would help him understand everything. He was getting nervous, even though she said yesterday to trust his instincts and not hesitate, he was alone now, and things were starting to get weird. He hurried out again, this time looking for the reception hall  
  
He had only been there briefly yesterday. It was a large circular room that served as the main hub for the entire building. The walls were surrounded by mahogany panels lined with gilded edges and the marble floor was covered with long red carpets. The height seemed to stretch from the top to the bottom of the hotel, and a long spiral staircase ran along the wall made each floor accessible. A chandelier hung from the top of the mosaic dome and stretched its many arms out across the ceiling. A golden light always reached out across the room no matter the time or season  
  
Jaune tried not to be intimidated by the room alone. There was, after all, only one attendant at the actual counter. A short lady with an open blouse, revealing much of an already excessive cleavage. It must be how people in the south dress to deal with the tropic climate, Jaune thought, not that it was going to deter him. He was used to being around people like Yang, so a bit of skin was not going to affect him  
  
“Hello, how may I help you?... Sir?”  
Reading the name tag was however a problem. It was sort of hanging to the side, partly obscured by her breasts. It would be strange to stare too much, but Pyrrha said it was valuable to remember their names, and it looked like it said something like Anna- Amanda- something Anita- it would be easy enough once you just get a good look at it-  
“Excuse me sir, do you happen to be Mr. Jaune Arc?”  
Jaune was immediately jolted away, flustered by his own lack of self-awareness  
  
“Y-yes, that’s me, and you’re u-uh Anastasia?”  
“Actually, it’s Hannah.” She answered with a very straight smile that somehow made Jaune very aware of the mistake he had made  
  
“I’m sorry, I’ll make sure to remember that.”  
“It is okay… Jaune. I do actually have something I want to show you.”  
“Something what?”  
“Something over here, Jaune.” Hannah said, while pointing at a touchscreen embedded into the desk  
  
She did not seem to soften up more, so Jaune did not try to respond any less sober. He went around the counter and readily looked at where she pointed  
  
“…I don’t really understand. What am I supposed to be looking at?” he asked puzzled and also slightly uncomfortable as Hannah stood right by his side, her ample soft and squishy breast only an inch away from him  
  
“You’re not?” Hannah said while unzipping his flier  
  
It shocked like thunder and fried away most of Jaune’s brain cells immediately. While he tried to cling to the desk for balance, Hannah went down on her knees and pulled out his thick pulsing cock  
  
“oo-oh, and you’re such a big one too”. Hannah cooed, firmly stroking with both hands. “and so firm and hard… did Miss Nicos not give you the appropriate service this morning? And neither Lady Bergamote and Miss Carlyle was able to suffice either? What a shame…”  
Jaune stuttered and harked, all the needs he had tried to suppress since he awoke this morning had now resurfaced with renewed and added vigor. His cock quickly gaining in size between Hannah’s very capable hands  
  
As soon as it grew appropriately large, she leaned forward and started sucking on the shaft. The biggest surprise then turned out to be how good she was at it. Far quicker and more experienced than Josephine and Sam had been, half his cock was engulfed in an instance. Her eyes turning white too, but still so expertly sucking and jamming his cock down her tight throat  
  
Jaune tried with all his might to keep his grunts down. He had never imagined he would receive the best ballbusting blowjob in his life in full public, but here he was, with this fat dick down the neck of some hotel attendant with only a small desk to cover  
  
Hannah continued like a machine, bobbing up and down like she tried to strangle herself. She came down to kiss his pubes, leaving lipstick marks at his very base. Jaune had no idea how far down her esophagus it was possible for him to be but imagined he must have broken into her stomach at this point. But she kept sucking, sucking and licking and kissing. Her only retort to Jaune’s hesitant moans was a flurry of noisy yum-yum sounds coming from somewhere in her mouth, which where only getting louder the deeper he came  
  
“Go-od damn… Hannah- what the-“  
“Excuse me… excuse me do you work here?”  
Jaune looked up and brushed away his sweaty bangs. Out of nowhere, some young girl with massive tits had appeared in front of him. She was wearing a school uniform, but the shirt could hardly cover for the sheer volume of her breast. The buttons straining the fabric to the point where several gaps where formed along the curvature of her bosom  
  
“Yeah hello, I was wondering if you could help me with something?”  
As Jaune was about to open his mouth to make some kind of response, Hannah leaped forward and all but impaled herself on his stuffing log. Filing her mouth, her throat, her neck with all and every single bit of Jaune’s cock. She put her arms around his thighs to make sure she would envelop him totally and braced herself for the skull fucking of her life  
  
Jaune gritted his teeth, fear and wonder very evident in his eyes. The girl seemingly oblivious continued  
  
“I was looking for my sister, have you seen her?”  
Hannah’s tongue licked all around the very base of his cock. Jaune tried to concentrate solely on the girl in front of him, and her massive tits, and that he could see her blue bra through the gaps in her shirt, but it was difficult when a human vacuum cleaner was inhaling the entirety of his cock in the meantime  
  
“I a m s o r r y b u t I c a n n o t h e l p y u o”  
It was spoken with great agony blatant trough every other word, with Jaune almost having a complete meltdown at the end  
  
“O-oh okay, I’ll try looking for her myself.” The girl simply replied before running off  
  
Hannah finally released her grip before sliding of his cock with a loud *POP*. His shaft now polished in a thick gloss of saliva and lipstick, still connected to her mischievous smile through one long string of drool. “Wasn’t that fun?”  
Jaune did not say anything. Instead he took his cock and rammed it back into her throat, hammering her head against the back of the desk with a loud *CLONK*  
  
“God damn it you fucking whore.” He whispered as he grabbed the counter firmly, continuing to slam her head against the desk. A giant bulge extended from her throat and down to her chest, visible displaying the immense pummeling Jaune was giving her. Her tight windpipe accommodated Jaune’s cock as well as a bowling bowl passing through a drain pipe  
  
It would have been very difficult to disguise the actions of what was happening now. With the loud and messy gurgling that echoed out from the little alcove, along with the rhythmic knocking that came from Jaune repeatedly thrusting her head against the board. Jaune himself has lost all composure and was now just obsesses by using her mouth as fuck toy  
  
It went on for some time, Jaune only focusing on finally releasing a fresh load into his cumdump. It was not an easy effort on its own, something that needed time and an obedient women, but he was going to make it quick now before anyone came  
  
It would probably completely have given him anyway when he finally bellowed a feral roar, dumping his nut deep inside Hannah’s stomach. A large explosion of semen being funneled directly into her, filling up gallons of cum from her belly to her mouth. Her cheeks bulged, and spunks of white goo even came spouting out her nostrils  
  
When he had finally unleashed everything, he had stored up since the morning, Jaune rejected his penis slowly. Hannah continued to sit in front of him, obediently watching with big brown puppy eyes. With a loud gulp she swallowed every drop and then got up from the floor. “I hope that would help stimulate your desires for now.” She said, as casual as if she had just pointed out the directions to the restaurant  
  
“yes- d-d-desires, yes, it w-would.” Jaune was almost more out of breath now than he had been after racing Alexandra  
  
Hannah looked the same, just her smile seemed more sardonic. It looked sardonic to him, perhaps it was the same, but it seemed to be more mischievous, coy, sly, playful. “I’m glad I could be of service.”  
“What why? What’s going on? I don’t understand.” Jaune sounded more frantic now, prompted by the trauma of attempting to comprehend this reality  
  
“Relax Jaune… you like nice girls, right?” Hannah said, not much concerned with Jaune’s sudden existential crisis  
  
“yeah.” Jaune nodded, still somewhat delirious  
  
Hannah went a step closer to him, holding him tight. “and I nice girl is always obediently kneeling in front of you, ready to take your fat cock down her gullet. Sucking every inch until she has pleased her master and he can move on to next one, right?” She whispered into his ear  
  
Jaune literally stumbled backward after hearing this. It was- he did not know for sure, a form of madness, but not something he did dislike, not entirely, it was strange, he could not understand it, he liked it, a little, perhaps  
  
“-and, oh yes, your girlfriend, Miss Pyrrha Nicos, is waiting for you in the restaurant.”  
Jaune nodded again, turned around and hurried out. He could hear Hannah laughing in the background  
  
He needed Pyrrha to explain what exactly was going on now more than ever.


End file.
